What is $(15x^2) \cdot (6x) \cdot \left(\frac{1}{(3x)^2}\right)$?
Explanation: Using the associative property and simplifying gives \begin{align*}
(15x^2) \cdot (6x) \cdot \left(\frac{1}{(3x)^2}\right)
&= (15 \cdot 6) \cdot (x^2 \cdot x) \cdot \left(\frac{1}{9x^2}\right)\\
&= \frac{90x^3}{9x^2}\\
&= 10x^{3-2} = \boxed{10x}.
\end{align*}